A surprise engagement
by JoL1986
Summary: So this is the re-up-loaded and re-named for Birthday wishes
1. A surprise engagement

So this is birthday wishes but I had problems up loading the last few chapters so I have decided to re- name and upload

Hope you enjoy it and please review and tell me how I'm doing if anything to would like to see happen in future chapters

A Surprise engagement

Chapter 1 - The planning of the surprise

Jill and Gordon have been together for 2 ½ years and living with each other for 2 and it was Jill's birthday coming up and he wanted to make this one very special. As Jill was getting ready for work Gordon was downstairs with his children and asking them if it would be ok and asking Jill to marry him and she would become their step-mum.

"Kid's can you come here please" "what is it dad" said Katie and to that Gordon began to ask them the question that had been on his mind for the past few months " well the thing is kids I want to ask you a very important question… how would you feel if I asked Jill to marry me" Katie replied by saying " I will be more than happy to call her mum because she has made us all happier these past few years" " Tom you haven't said what you think of the idea" Gordon said asking Tom "well… as long as your happy daddy, I don't mind… might even be good having Jill as our mummy…" " So daddy when are you going to ask her" Katie said butting in with a question for her father " well I was planning on taking her for a nice meal with a few members of staff from the hospital… then possibly going for a nice long walk along the beach and asking her to marry me under the moon and stars… well what do you think" " I think it is the most romantic way I have ever heard and I hope she says yes. Dad have you got the ring yet" Katie replied while her brother Tom stayed quiet

" Not yet Katie but I will be getting pretty soon… right enough of that lets see if Jill is ready for work and we will drop you of at school on the way… so get your stuff together and we'll get going" Gordon said just before he shouted up to Jill who was still in the bedroom " JILL are you ready my love only the kids are going to be late for school and we'll be late for work" " Gordon can you take the kids to school and come back for me only I have something to tell you" Jill shouted down to Gordon who was at this point half way up the stairs " yes cause I can but can you call the Royal and explain why we might be a little late" " yeah… yeah will do I'll only speak to matron through" " oh see you in a little while… Oh and Jill… I LOVE YOU" Jill went red as he said this because he would only say them words when they were in bed and in each others company and to that Jill replied " I LOVE YOU TOO"

Thanks will up load chapter 2

What did Jill want to speak to Gordon about


	2. The shock

Chapter 2 - The shock

Jill was sat on her and Gordon's bed thinking of a way to tell him what was on her mind. Jill glanced at her watch it had only been 5 minutes since Gordon left with the children and she had already rang matron which she wasn't pleased about but then again when is matron ever happy and especially when 2 of her best doctors were going to be late but she understood the reason why and at that moment Gordon walked through the bedroom door and Jill never even heard the front door open or even shut.

"Jill my darling" looking at Jill he knew she'd been crying " hey whatever is the matter love" " nothing it's just that I never said goodbye to the kids that's all… Gordon you know I love you don't you and I love Tom and Katie as well and I don't want thing's to change between any of us" " Jill your starting to scare me now and I don't like it… please baby tell me what is wrong and I might be able to help" " Gordon you can't help me with this you'll hate me and I don't want that to happen ever" "I could never ever hate you… you mean to much to me ok… just let me know when your ready to tell me… oh and Jill I will always love you no matter what happens just so you know" " Thanks babe that means a lot and when I'm ready to talk I'll let you know and I'll always love you from now and forever." " Well my darling girlfriend how about we go to work and deal with matron because I know she won't be happy seeing as we are 1 hour late and she will be on the war path making sure all our patients are seen to and our ward rounds are completed, and any operations we may have during the rest of today and as long as I have you by my side I know I can get through anything" " oh Gordon… I feel the exact same way as you and I now know that no matter what happens in the future I will always have you… So Doctor Ormerod are you ready to go to work then" " Yes I'm ready to go Doctor Weatherill " he said " Well I'll see you there then" " yes you will and if you need to talk then my door is always open just for you my darling" he said just so that if Jill needed to talk she could.

So Gordon and Jill went to work in their own cars but not before giving each other a kiss that seemed to last forever when really it was only a couple of minutes and also a quick hug. Jill locked up as usual because she was always the first one home.

Will update chapter 3 soon

Now who will be the first one home? And what is Jill hiding from Gordon


	3. the shock part 2

Chapter 3 - the shock part 2

Both Jill and Gordon arrived at the Royal at the same time due to the fact that Gordon always like to follow Jill's green mini. He watched her as she got out of her car and thinking to himself how lucky he is to have found someone as beautiful, kind, and also loving as she was and after his first wife died he didn't think he would find love again, and as he was still thinking he didn't notice Jill had move and was now standing by his car door and so Jill taped the car window lightly and Gordon was pulled from his thoughts and so he opened the car door and smiled at her.

" Gordon Ormerod just what do you think you are doing,… just sitting in your car and starring into space" Jill asked nicely and to that Gordon replayed " I'm sorry Jill I was just thinking about us and when we first started seeing each other and … well thinks like that really" " So you should be Matron will be throwing a hissy fit if we don't start now and I'm glad you was thinking about us and no-one else … just me, Katie and tom and not the woman who shall not be named" " Jill the woman that shall not be name will not be and never will be in my life… there is only room in my heart for you and the children"

Jill and Gordon walked hand in hand towards the reception desk to receive their notes and any operations which may have arisen during the morning

" Morning Doctors" Lizzy said in her very cheerful voice " Here are your lists Doctors and you both have no house visits and no operations" "thanks Lizzy" said Jill and Gordon and at the same time " ok doctors I'll give you both 10 minutes to get yourselves sorted then I'll send in your first patient's"

So both Jill and Gordon headed towards their rooms and said I quick goodbye to each other and that's when Jill spoke to Gordon.

" Gordon after morning surgery is finished can you pop in to see me please… I have something I need to tell you" " ok … that shouldn't be a problem and I will take any reason to come and see you and have a few minutes alone without anyone bugging us all the time" " Gordon Ormerod what I'm I going to do with you hey" " I don't know….."

They were interrupted by the one who shall not be named " Doctors have you no patients to see to?" " yeah sorry we were just talking about a case that happened that's all" Jill said not looking at the person but she could tell that she was looking at her boyfriend and was not likening it one bit

" Gordon darling don't you think we can finish this talk later" " Of cause sweetheart I'll see you in about 1 hour and a half ok" " Fine see you later … love you" " Love you too Jill" by the time Gordon and Jill had said I love you to each other the woman who shall not be named had gone so she didn't know about their meeting with each other.

1 hour and a half had gone by and right on cue Gordon knocked on Jill's door. Jill knew who it was by the way they knocked and Jill knew it was Gordon.

" Come in" Jill said and as she finished speaking Gordon walked in. " Hello my darling… (he said and gave her a kiss) had a busy morning"

" Hi… not really ( she then turned away so that she wasn't facing him and Gordon was starting to worry when it was her idea for him to come and see her) Gordon the reason why I have asked you to come and see me is because I have had some news and I'm not sure how you will feel about it" " Jill look at me and not out of the window and into the garden" Jill turned around so that she was now facing him "oh Gordon I don't know how to tell you this…" Jill was now close to tears " Oh my darling whatever it is you know you can tell me and you know that I love you no matter what happens" " Ok here goes the thing is and I know It wasn't planned well not as early as this but … I'm pregnant…."

well sorry it's taken a while to update been away will update very soon and find out what Gordon thinks and will he still ask her to marry him the way he planned


	4. Gordon's reaction

Chapter 4 - Gordon's reaction

Jill was now in tears as Gordon hadn't said a word since she announced she was pregnant and was now wondering if it was the right thing in telling at that time.

" Gordon… Gordon please say something… I need to know what your thinking" with Jill crying Gordon could no longer look at her as tears were welling up in his eyes " Jill I have to-do my ward rounds but we'll talk later ok… see you in a little while"

Gordon lied he didn't have to-do his ward round because he had asked Mike Banner to-do them earlier that morning so that he could spend the morning with Jill after they had seen to their patient's but only he never told Jill about it, so he told Lizzy that he was nipping out for a while and would be back for afternoon surgery. Before going to the beach Gordon nipped into a jewellers and picked out a white gold ring with a diamond in the centre and it was the perfect size not to big, not to small just for Jill's finger and then Gordon headed towards the beach and so he walked along the beach and was thinking about Jill and the news that she was expecting her and his first child together and wondering when he was going to ask her that very important question.

Back at the hospital Jill was still in tears and wondering why Gordon hadn't spoken to her she went looking for him around the hospital the first place she went to was his room which was just across from her own and so she gave the door a light knock as she always did and there was no answer and so she headed towards the reception and asked Lizzy if she knew where Gordon was.

" Hi Lizzy you don't happen to know where Doctor Ormerod is do you"

" Oh… hi Dr Weatherill well I don't know where he is but he did go out for a while and would be back for afternoon surgery" " ok thanks Lizzy do you mind telling matron that I had to nip out to see a patient and that I'll be back as soon as possible" "will do Dr… but Dr what about your patients notes don't you need them" " I've already got them Lizzy don't worry about it ok and don't forget to tell matron where I've gone ok" " I'll go and tell her now… bye Doctor Weatherill" " Bye Lizzy"

So as always when Jill wanted to clear her mind she went for a stroll along the beach and to her surprise she saw Gordon doing the same thing as her and he was walking towards her and she towards him and then they bumped into each other.

" Gordon… what are you doing here I thought you had your wards rounds to-do" " I did but I got Mike to cover as I needed to clear my head… and I couldn't stay and see you cry because of me and well the reason to why I left you was because tears were welling up in my eyes and I didn't want you to think it was because your pregnant with our baby" " Gordon you could of told me that before you vanished… I was thinking allsorts to why you left" " like what" " err… like you didn't love me any more and you wanted to break up, you didn't want any more children… things like that" " Jill I love you and I always will and I don't want to break up with you and I never will I love you too much to lose you and I know the baby wasn't planned but…" " but what Gordon… I told you I was pregnant and you haven't told me what you think about it" " Jill I know the baby wasn't planned but I couldn't be more happy about it and that we are going to have this baby together and I'll be with you every step of the way" " oh Gordon I am so glad you said that"

Jill was now in the arms of her darling Gordon and they stood there looking out to see for about half an hour until Jill said the words Gordon really didn't want to hear.

" Gordon have you seen the time we'll have to-be getting back to the hospital" " Jill before we do there is something I need to ask you I was going to wait until tomorrow to do this but seeing as we are on our own I might as well do it now" " Do what Gordon" Gordon was now down on one knee in front of Jill " Jill Weatherill you know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife… Jill will you marry me?" "….. Gordon … what about the children" " I have already spoken to the children this morning and they love the idea of having you as their step-mum … so Jill what's your" and before he could finish his question Jill jumped into his arms " Yes, yes, yes, yes of cause I'll marry you"

So Jill and Gordon were going to get married and they also had a child on the way. They both headed back to the royal hand in hand as they were running a little late for afternoon surgery. As soon as they arrived at the reception desk Lizzy noticed her ring which was on her left hand

" OH MY GOD….. OH MY GOD" " Lizzy will you be quiet please I don't want every knowing just yet, we need to tell someone first before they find out from someone else ok" " Ok Doctor Weatherill I wont say a word" " why thank you…. So have you got our lists for this afternoon"

" yes here you are doctor's" Lizzy handed the notes to Jill and Gordon… they said there thanks and told Lizzy to send the first patients in about 5 minutes and then they headed towards Jill's room

" Gordon just a quick question when are we going to tell you know who?" " we could always tell her now seeing as she is headed this way"

" oh god… you tell her it will be better coming from you as she doesn't like me due to the fact she thinks that I stole you from her which I know isn't true" " Jill you are going to have to face her sometime why not make that now" " ok we'll tell her in here" " Sister Bridget could me and Doctor Weatherill have a quick word please" " Sure Doctor Ormerod" she said with a smile on her face thinking that they were going to tell her that they had split up. Going into Jill's room Gordon had shut the door behind them. " So Doctor's what do you need to say" " Well this afternoon I asked this wonderful, caring, and gorgeous woman to marry me and she said yes and we wanted you to be the first to know" now at this point Sister Bridget was looking directly at Jill " WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY YES you know I love him" " the reason why I said yes is because I love him and he loves me and he has never loved you and never will and we are going to be together for a long time…. so don't get your hopes up hoping that I will break up with him or he breaks up with me because that is never going to happen ok… got that sister" now sister Bridget stormed out of Jill's room and headed towards Millner ward just to get away from the two Doctors.

" Jill… You ok love" " yeah… I'm fine… we both are" Gordon walked towards Jill and she rested her back against his chest as he put his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach where their baby was growing and Jill place hers on top of his " Gordon can we pick this up later because we have patients to see to and I want to get out of here as soon as possible tonight so we can go home and tell Katie and Tom the good news that we are going to get married and also that they will be getting a baby brother or sister because I'm pregnant with their daddies baby" " Ok I will see you both in a little while… I do love you, you know…. I love both of you and I will cover the last of your ward rounds for you so you can get yourself off home and I will explain to Matron ok" " I know you do and we love you( … now get back to work Gordon and I will see you when you get home and thanks for covering for me and for explaining to Matron… I don't know what I would do without you"

Gordon gave Jill a quick kiss before leaving and he said that he will be as quick as he can finishing. Afternoon surgery had finished about 2 hours later and Jill was just about to get into her car when Sister Bridget came up behind her.

" Sister what do you want now" " I WANT YOU TO DUMP GORDON" " No I wont you heard what he said he doesn't love you like he loves me and we are going to be married and I am going to have his baby that I am carrying" with that Sister Bridget slapped Jill across the face and cutting her face and her lip " Oh my god I'm so sorry Jill I never meant to do that" " JUST LEAVE ME AND GORDON AND OUR FAMILY ALONE OK" and with that Jill went back into the hospital to find the man she loves and the father of her unborn baby.

Will upload soon to find out what happens on Jill's birthday and please review so that I know how I'm doing as it is my first fanfic


	5. Jill's birthday part 1

Chapter 5 - Jill's Birthday - part 1

So with Jill's birthday coming up I have decided to spilt this chapter into a 2 or maybe 3 part don't know which one yet so here we go with chapter 5

After sister Bridget slapped Jill around the face she headed back into the hospital and asked Lizzy to put up Gordon's lights

" Yes Lizzy my lights are up" " ah yes Doctor Ormerod… Doctor Weatherill is in your office and needs to see you right away and it looked like she'd been crying because she was holding her right side of her face" " ok…. thanks" and with that he headed towards his office and when he got there and opened his door he was shocked when he caught a glimpse of Jill's face.

Gordon ran up to his wife-to-be and the mother to his unborn child "Jill… who did this to you" " have a guess who bloody did it" " Sister flaming Bridget" "yep got it in one" " Ok well… let's check you and our baby over then I'll get you cleaned up and then we'll go and speak to Matron… because I am not having anyone slapping you around the face and especially not in your condition" " Ok Doctor… but I'm telling you now our baby is fine and I'm fine… apart from my face that is" Gordon started to clean Jill's cheek and lip and they wasn't as bad as they looked and didn't need any stitches putting in and Jill was right about their unborn baby and with Jill all checked over and cleaned up they headed towards Matrons office to speak to her about what has been happening.

Gordon Knocked on Matron's door and he and Jill both entered the room

"Matron Jill and I have some news and we feel as if we need to tell you" " Ok but can I ask what has happened to you Jill" " Well that's what we need to tell you about the thing is Gordon asked me to marry him this afternoon and I also found out this morning that I'm pregnant and well Sister Bridget is very happy about us as you can tell by the state of my face…" " Why on earth would she do that for and to you" " She think's that Jill stole me from her which is not true as you know and I don't want her anywhere near Jill from now on just in case anything else happens"

"well I suppose congratulations are in order on your engagement and the baby and I hope that it wont cause any more problems with Sister Bridget and I'll have a word with her" "thanks Matron we really appreciate it"

" have you both finished for the day then" " well Jill has she was just going home when the accident happened and I have 1 last patient to see to then I'm finished… why do you ask" " no reason I was just going to suggest that…. you both head off home and I will get one of the other doctor's to see to your patients that's all and that way I can have that word with sister Bridget without you both being here that's all" " Thanks Matron it would be really good if you did that and that way we can be both home together and we can tell the children the good news that we are getting married and that they are going to get a baby brother or sister… bye Matron" " yeah sorry bye Doctors and I'll see you both tomorrow"

As both Jill and Gordon left matron's office and headed towards Gordon's room to grab their things which they had left so they could go and speak to Matron about Sister Bridget before heading towards their cars still holding one another's hand since they had left Matron's office Jill had to ask Gordon something that had been on her mind since they had left his room

" Gordon why did Matron just say that she will see us both tomorrow seeing as tomorrow is Saturday and nether of us work on a Saturday…. And tomorrow is kind of a special day for me…." Jill got cut off by Gordon by a quick kiss to the lips and quickly go into his car " Jill I'll see you at home ok and I'll explain everything then"

This only made Jill mad as she didn't want to argue with Gordon when she arrived home and defiantly not in front of the children and as she got into her car and started to drive home all she could think about was how today was one of the happiest days of her life….. the love of her life had just asked her to marry him and she had also just found out that they were going to have their first child together and all she wanted to do was to go home and be with Tom, Katie and the father of her un-born child. As Jill arrived home she spotted Gordon sitting on the step waiting for her to arrive home as she got out of her car Gordon walked up to her and as he got closer he noticed she'd been crying.

" Sweetheart whatever is the matter" " Gordon….. just leave me alone ok…. I am going to our room and I intend on staying there until the children arrive home later" Jill headed up to their room only Gordon followed her and asked again what was wrong with her and he didn't want to argue with her he loved her. " Baby come here….. tell me what's wrong….. please…. Jill I love you… you know I do and I don't want to argue with you….. Jill I love both of you and the children" Jill walked over to Gordon and stood close to him as he wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe and she had her head resting on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and sob her heart out " hushhhhh darling…. I've got you now and no-body's going to hurt you ever again" - about half an hour later Jill had calmed down and almost stopped crying and released her tight grip from Gordon and looked him in his eyes and he to had been crying and he knew then that he had to tell her the whole story of what was going on … … … …... ... ... .. ...…...…...

" Gordon why did Matron say that she'll see us both tomorrow when it's a Saturday and we have the weekend off" " Well… it was meant to be a surprise and well now Matron has let the cat out of the bag I may as well tell you" " tell me what" " oh never mind it's nothing for you to worry about"

Gordon left their bedroom after saying what he needed to so that Jill would follow him down stairs. She stopped him at the top of the stairs before he went down them

" Gordon Ormerod tell me right this minutes what Matron was on about" " no….." " Well why not….. I am your wife-to-be and the mother to your un-born child am I not" " yes you are….. but don't want to tell you and anyway I like watching you beg" " I do have the right to know if it involves me" " it might involve you but then again it might not"

" Gordon does it have anything to-do with my birthday tomorrow" " it might do but I'm not going to tell you until tomorrow or I might tell you tonight if your lucky….. So my darling wife-to-be are you coming down stairs with me because the children will be coming home in another 10 minutes and we can tell them the happy news of us getting married and the baby" " Of cause I'm coming down….. Gordon can we leave telling the children until later and only tell them about us getting married and not tell them about the baby…." " Why don't you want to tell the children about the baby" " well I don't know… let me think…. Oh we have just found out that I'm pregnant and we don't even know how far along I am do we and if we tell them now and something happens and I end up losing it how do we tell them that" before Gordon can replay Jill ends up crying again only this time her and Gordon are laid on the couch with him on his back and Jill snuggled into his side " Hush darling…. Now listen to me nothing is going to happen to our baby and on Monday we will go into work and run some tests ok" Jill never replayed to Gordon she only nodded and that was enough for Gordon and he kiss the head and they laid on the couch until the children came home from school and before he could speak again he noticed that Jill had fallen asleep with her head on his chest….. her hand on her stomach where their baby was growing and his arms around her keeping her safe and warm.

Sorry to leave it there find out in part 2

So what will Gordon say to that and what has Gordon got planned for Jill's birthday tune in for the next chapter to find out please review to let me know if you like it thanks


	6. Jill's birthday part 2

Chapter 6 - Jill's birthday part 2

So here is the 2nd part of Jill's birthday, sorry about the wait but I've had quite a few family problems to sort out and been really busy with work and also having my beautiful baby girl.

So Jill and Gordon arrived home at about 3.30 and the children weren't due home until about 5.00 - 5.30 as they were going to a friends house after school and the time now was round about 4.30 and the children were going to be arriving home in the next hour and Jill was still asleep and Gordon wanted to wake her but he just didn't have the heart to and he just loved watching her sleep in his arms where he could keep her safe and it was then that he felt like the luckiest man in the world to have such a loving, caring, devoted and very beautiful woman in his life and who would do anything for him and his two children and love them like they were her own.

Gordon couldn't wait to marry her and make her his wife and then they would belong with each other forever then no-one would split them up not even Sister Bridget. As Gordon was still day-dreaming he hadn't noticed that Jill had woken up from her small nap and was looking up at him her future husband and so he was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke to him.

" Gordon…. Gordon Ormerod are you day-dreaming again because if you are that's the second time you've done it and that's just today" " Oh Jill… sorry love I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in mine and the children's lives and I cant wait until the day when you become Mrs Jill Ormerod… my wife and also the day when you give birth to our baby who is being protected….. safe from any harm and growing inside the most loving woman I know( Gordon placed his hand over Jill's as hers was resting over her invisible baby bump) and I know that what ever happens with Sister Bridget we will face it together as husband and wife"

" Well my darling husband to-be I cant wait until I marry you and the birth of our baby either….. But while I was sleeping I had the most wonderful dream and im not sure if to tell you are not" " Jill if it was as wonderful as you said then I want to hear it please… please Jill do tell me"

" Well…. Where should I start… I dreamt about the wedding…. Our wedding that is and it was the most wonderful day ever and everything was perfect and we got married just before the baby was born and I saw you standing at the front of the church with your back towards the door waiting for me to arrive with the children who looked very smart and beautiful by the way and when the organ started to play the guests stood up and then you my darling turned around in your grey suit which matched Tom's and you looked very smart, handsome and well I cant tell you what I was wearing can I or it will spoil the surprise on the big day so there you have it…. my dream of our wedding day"

" Jill you know that all dreams don't come true….. And if they did then we would of been married long ago and that we would of have had 2 children by now"

" Gordon this dream will becoming true ok and I already know what my wedding dress will look like as well as Katie's dress and yours and Tom's suits…. So you will just have to trust me"

" Jill I will always trust you….. I trust you with my life and our children's ( referring to Tom, Katie and their un-born baby. Gordon gives Jill a quick kiss on the cheek before speaking to her again.) So I take it…. from your dream Jill ….. You would like me to wear a grey suit"

" Well Gordon it would be nice and then I can have my dream wedding and anyway I much rather you wore a grey suit because you look so handsome and very… very dashing"

Before Gordon could reply Jill placed a small kiss to his lips and he responded which lead into a more passionate kiss and after a while they were interrupted by the sound of two very loud children's feet running through the hall way and into the living room where Jill and Gordon had sprung apart but still very red in the face and very out of breath until Katie started asking their dad a lot of questions

" well what did she say dad?, did she say yes or haven't you asked her yet and when will it be and will I be a bridesmaid?"

" Woahh slow down and take deep breaths and I will answer all your question one at a time but before I do me and Jill have something we want to tell you ok"

" Ok dad ( Tom & Katie said at the same time) tell us dad, tell us Jill please"

" So this Afternoon…. Jill do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

" Gordon stop messing them about and just tell them will you before they bust with excitement"

"ok so children this afternoon I asked Jill a very important question…. I asked her to marry me and she said….."

Jill had to say the next bit because Gordon was taking a while to get to the point.

"I said yes and ( before she could finish both her and Gordon were attacked by the children and Gordon gave Jill a look of concern as she is pregnant and Jill mouthed "I'm fine" and so they had a conversation between them but they only mouthed so that the children could not hear

" Jill are you sure your ok, only I can tell them to leave us alone so that we can talk"

" Gordon I said I am fine and leave the children where they are, their not hurting anyone and they are defiantly not hurting me"

"Ok fine… but the reason why I wanted to talk to you alone was so that I could tell you what Matron was on about"

" you can tell me later what Matron was on about while we're in bed but for the time being lets just enjoy this time that we have together"

Katie wanted to say something only she could see that her dad and Jill were having a conversation between themselves and she didn't want to let go of Jill and with Tom still hugging their dad she knew that she had to say something before they started shouting.

So she knew that Jill didn't like to see her cry and so to get their attention she started crying

" Jill…. Jill please don't leave us…. don't leave us and daddy cause he does love you he really does…. and we love you too and he told us this morning that he was planning on asking you to marry him and that he had it all planned"

" hey Katie hush now ( all Jill could do was wrap her arms around an upset Katie and tell her that she wasn't going anywhere well not without them or their daddy) Katie listen to me ok I would never leave you or Tom and I'll never leave your daddy cause I love him too and I love you two as well ok" ( all Jill got was a nod from Katie and a few sniffs and her breathing was starting to calm down a little) hush Katie that's it calm down and take nice deep slow breaths ok"

" ok mum ( Jill didn't know what to do when Katie had called her mum so all Jill could do was to look to Gordon and to send both him and Tom out of the way so that she could have a talk with Katie by herself so that they weren't interrupted by Tom asking a load of random questions)

" Coming on then Tom lets go and kick the football around in the garden" ( Gordon asking his son so that he could leave the two ladies in his life a chance to talk alone)

" yeah…. come on…. then lets go dad"

After Gordon had left with Tom to play football in the garden Jill knew that she had to talk with Katie but she didn't want to upset her again after all it was Jill that she clung onto a few moments ago

" Katie…. Katie sweetheart why did you call me mum before? ( katie looked round for her dad and brother) it's ok you can tell me they've gone out side"

" well it's just that since my real mum died you've always been here for us and now that your going to marry daddy…. you'll become our mummy and I quite like the idea of having you as my mum"

" Katie just because I'm marrying your daddy doesn't mean you have to call me mum…. you can still call me Jill"

" but I like calling you mum and well when you and daddy get married then you'll maybe have a baby of your own and give us a baby sister maybe"

" Katie first things first I'll have to speak to your dad about you calling me mum and as for a baby we'll see"

So after Jill had spoken to Katie she called in Gordon and Tom so that they could start the dinner and get the kids homework done then they could all settle on the sofa and watch a little TV before they all headed to bed so that her and Gordon could talk about what Katie had said and also what Matron meant


End file.
